Opinions
by Iggy Paulin
Summary: "What you thinking of, cuz?" Bo looks suspicious over there in the driver's seat, wedged into that corner where leather meets welded door. SLASH


**Opinions**

"What you thinking of, cuz?" Bo looks suspicious over there in the driver's seat, wedged into that corner where leather meets welded door. Luke always did like that spot himself, Bo never quite figured out why, but each man to his own, right?

"You." No reason to not be honest, and even if he had one he wouldn't use it because that's how they were raised. Never lie to your own kin. Doesn't have a good excuse to say something else either, even if excuses technically are lies most of the time, just the kind of lies a man should be allowed to have. You never know when you might have to get away before things get nasty. Nice to have around if you want to avoid getting a load of buckshot in your ass or a pair of cuffs around your wrists.

"Hope it ain't nothing bad." How could anyone ever think anything bad about the tall, blue eyed, blonde? Well, Bo might look like an angel, but he's far from it, that's for sure. Still, most people don't know that, and even if they do, it doesn't make it any easier to have a bad thought about the kid. Luke, perhaps, being the only exception of that rule.

His cousin looks confused over there in his corner, the fingers at the end of one long arm curling around the General's steering wheel. Nervous little gesture. Worried that Luke might actually be thinking something bad about him. The other hand fiddles a bit with the CB before it goes over to picking on a loose thread on his way too tight jeans. And right there Luke decides that the next time he gets his hands on some money he's going to buy Bo a new pair, or at least something that'll fit him right.

"It ain't." There might be something to be said about that. "Well, I reckon most everybody might have a thing or two to say about it," Now, that there is the truth, most of it anyway. Figures on some of those people maybe organizing a manhunt for Luke if they knew what he was thinking. Dig up their shotguns and come after him for wanting to do that kind of things to his baby cousin. "but it ain't bad." He's going to stick with that thought, it's not bad so long as no one knows what it is. If he can just keep it to himself it might just go away sooner or later.

"Oh, Luke. You ain't changed one bit." Not really sure what his cousin is referring to there. Might be the three years spent in humid heat with a tan and a buzz cut, digging trenches and the like.

"Sure I have." Watching men die would change anyone. "You's the one who stopped changing when you started dating them girls." Which is true to some extent, the kid really hasn't changed much since he discovered curves and long hair. Got so caught up in it that he forgot to become older.

"Who should I date then?" Miffed little whine floating across the one and a half foot that separates them. Frankly it's none of Luke's business who his cousin fools around with so long as he doesn't get himself hurt in the process.

"Never said you got to date nobody, who you do your thing with ain't none of my business." Puts his thoughts into words when blue eyes start to narrow at him. "I just got an opinion is all." It really is, only he's not too sure he wants Bo to know of that opinion. Could get Luke into a lot of trouble if he did, it would also give old Rosco an excuse to put him under the jail, after Uncle Jesse has tanned his hide inside and out, of course.

"I'd sure like to hear that opinion." Puffs out his chest to remind Luke who's taller, at least he tries. Ends up looking pretty ridiculous. Bo really should have figured out by now that he can't stretch out in here, used to be a time when he could, but now his blonde head just comes in contact with the car's ceiling forcing him to slump over. Casts a glance over at Luke's amused face before moving to climb out the window, a silent invitation to fight it out even if there is nothing to fight about.

The kid barely has the time to grab a hold of the window frame before Luke yanks his cousin back down into his seat. Better to stay in here, not much room for fighting, a sissy slap at the worst. Besides they have to keep close to the CB and on the look out for that fertilizer truck full of one-armed bandits that they're supposed to hijack. Bo frowns at him, but stays put, for now. Wouldn't blame him if he took off running for the hills when Luke gets around to telling him his opinion. Somehow. He just needs a moment to think first, presents his finger to Bo in silent request for that time.

"Come over here then and I'll tell you." Slips out in a moment of madness, it was something he never intended to say, he was planning to think up something to throw his blonde cousin off track and keep him from asking any more questions. His time was running out and he knew that, well, his mind did, but his mouth had some ideas of it's own. And it seems everything, but his mind agrees with the fool notion that's popped up in his head.

Despite the somewhat strange request Bo obliges, leans over the console between them and gets into Luke's personal space where he's not wanted. At least that's what he tells himself. His cousin just keeps on waiting for something to happen. It's first when the kid gives up with a sigh and starts to retreat to his side of the General that the madness from before manifests itself in Luke's mind too and makes his hand come up to find the back of Bo's neck so that he can pull him back towards him and meet him halfway there.

His dumb cousin stays where he is, might be shock or it might be curiosity that keeps him there, Luke doesn't know. He's not sure he wants to know either, he'd much rather have Bo's long arms pushing them apart and to their separate sides of the General. Have everything back the way it was before he went ahead and made a fool of himself. But no, Bo doesn't do anything, just sits there and lets Luke kiss him like his life depends on it. In fact there's a possibility that it does.

It takes a minute or so of stutters before the blonde gathers enough brain cells to form a few words. "Luke, what..." He trails of and resorts to gaping like a fish out of water to relay the message _Luke, what the heck_. He's starting to think that he should be the one running for the hills.

"Just telling you my opinion." He says when he opts to stay in the car and return his cousin's stare, just gentler and less questioning.

"Well, here's what I think of your opinion." Looks like Bo's gathered all of the pieces and put them back together again and before Luke really knows what's going on he's the one getting kissed like it's the end of the world. And it seems just about every part of him agrees with his cousin's opinion of his opinion, but apparently Cooter does not.

"Crazy Cooter talkin'. Turkey coming right down my alley, gobble, gobble." Crackles across the CB and that's their cue to leave, the apocalypse can wait. At least until they're alone that is.


End file.
